mcstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Gold
Gold is one of the main protagonists in The MC Story. His real username was PottyMit_99 from Season One, to Season Five, however he was always referred to by his nickname, Gold. In Season Six he is finally able to change his username to Gold, technically meaning the player has two profiles. The original PottyMit_99 profile had one death on Owner's server, after being killed by Anfinious. He was revived in The Virus and continued to use this username all throughout Season Five. Just after Season Five, he opped the username "Gold" and changed his account's username to it, allowing him to finally ditch his original name. The new 'Gold' profile shown throughout Season Six hasn't had any deaths. It is the same person and the same account, just two different usernames. Biography In Season Two, he is killed in a battle against Anfinious at the Giant Hole Site, though Red avenges him. In Season Four, when the server is restored to it's original state and back in possession of Owner, he is resurrected. In The Prequels, he is revealed to have been a prisoner prior to Mob Destructor's take over. He killed two guards, explaining how he got his helmet, and escaped the prison and met with Red. This suggests he may have been a bad player before taking up the fight against the hacker. In Season Five, he is, like Trock and Red, led on a mission by Titan 309. He witnessed Titan kill Mob Destructor, and has sided with him in a battle against Frost. He accompanied Titan in the Nether when the duo swam across lava with fire resistance potion towards a fortress in pursuit of Frost. He also helped in the death of Anfinious and is opped at the end of the season. Gold is nervous about being re-imprisoned when Owner returns. He is forgiven by Owner and is given operating privilages in Revelations. In Season Six he changes his username from PottyMit_99 to Gold and fights Razer63 and Virtis throughout the season. He also appears in Virtis Tales, running concurrently with Season Five. Skills and Personality Originally Gold was somewhat unskilled and strange, having been a somewhat bad player before the series, explaining why he was jailed, and why he temporarily betrays the group at the end of Season One. Despite this, he teams up with Red, the first friend he makes on the server, and later Trock, Calious and Friendly, to fight Mob Destructor, showing the good he is capable of. Himself and Red engage in a battle with Anfinious, to which he dies and is unable to return until Season Five. Since then, he has radically matured into a capable player who is loyal and courageous. Deaths First - The Vast Battle While Gold fights Anfinious with Red at the Giant Hole Site, Red is knocked back by Anfinious, allowing Anfinious to eventually stab Gold and kill him. Gold appears to survive this for a while in order to say goodbye to Red. Second - Extinction Gold and Trock fight Yldir during the battle in Owner's city. Yldir wounds Gold and proceeds to disarm and kill Trock. After Gold witnesses this, Yldir swiftly stabs him too. Category:Characters